


Smut - Elio/Oliver and Armie/Timothée

by StoriesPigeon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Watersports, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesPigeon/pseuds/StoriesPigeon
Summary: Smuts from my Wattpad. I write about Elio and Oliver from Call Me By Your Name. And smuts with Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet. Contains sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Timothee and Armie

Timothée's pov.

Timothée is laying, or more like twirling around in the bed sheets. Every sell in his entire body is burning. Longing for touches, touches from Armie.

He is so horny, it's driving him crazy.  
Full erection, and he is humping the bed, but it doesn't give him the relief, that his body so badly needs.

"Nrghh Armie, Armie, Armie" Timothée moans, wishing he was here, here to touch him. To make him cum.

Armie's pov.  
I'm on overtime at the set, shooting a new movie. When my phone beeps, I quickly look at it. It's from Timothée.

*Please, horny. Come home.*

Shit, I think to myself. I'm not finished shooting yet. But at least I have a break.

I hurry to the bathroom, to call him.

Pick up, pick up, pick up. I think to myself. Finally he does. I hear heavy panting, "Armie, so hot, need to cum.. arghhh"  
I imagine Timmy's little lovely body, grinding on our bed.

I continue to hear moans, and I can feel my boxers being way too tight. Timmy's noises, are going directly down to my cock.

"Timmy, listen I can't go home" I tell him.

"Please Armie, I'm so, so, so wet" he groans. 

Timmothée's pov.  
Fuck Armie isn't here, and humping the bed doesn't do anything.   
"Timmy are you touching yourself?" I can hear the lust in his voice, I know what he is doing.

"No, just... against the bed" I can barely get the words out. I can only feel my hole getting wetter and wetter. "Then touch yourself, find your toys" I suddenly remember the box, I have for emergencies like this.

"Yeh, yeah sure" I answer, vison blurry as I stumble through our bedroom, horny, horny, horny. My mind is so foggy, but I manage to find the box.

"Armie, need something, need to feel full" I mumble into the phone.

"Good, good. Get the vibrator then"

I grab the biggest vibrator. I slowly put it to my hole, that is already so wet. Just a little touch makes my entire body wiggle on the bed. "Oh, oh" having no control I moan as I begin to push it past my rim.   
"So good Timmy, wanna hear you" Armies voices is so sexy, and the vibrator is almost in me.

"Feel so full, so good" I'm close already, I've been for so long.

"Turn it on, but not on full speed yet" I obey, turning the vibrator on.

"Oh,oh, oh!! Armie, Armie!! Please. Need it so bad, need to cum" I moan so loud, that I'm happy that we have a house and not an apartment.

"Fuck, Timmy! You sound so good"

"More, I need more, can I turn it more on. Please?" I beg Armie

"Okay, okay full speed love"

Ecstasy hits my body, as I mark my prostate. Wet, wet, Armie, Armie. My mind roars as I cum all over myself and our bed. Vibrator still in, and poking that perfect spot.

Armie's pov.  
I slam the door, I've been talking to Timmy over bluetooth(responsible driver) the entire way home. I can hear a buzzing sound, from our bedroom. And then Timmy's moans.

The sight I meet, is so hot. My Timmy across the bed, naked with milk white skin. That huge vibrator stuck into his hole. And then, his cock, red almost a sight of blue in it. He is so hard, I've never seen him this hard.

"Armie please, need you" I wake up from my gaze, when Timmy calls my name.

Quickly I toss my shirt over my head. Moving closer to Timmy. He reaches for my belt, fumbling but undoing it. "Oh" he hisses, when he touches my boxers.  
It already has a huge wet stain, on the front. Probably from my car ride.  
I'm hard, I can feel my cock pulsing.

"Shh, Timmy" I kisses his neck, I can fell his hips bucking up to meet mine. Small moans escaping his pretty lips.

"Noooo, need to feel full" he argues when I slowly pull the vibrator out of him. Then I put my tongue against his loose rim. He kicks his legs in the air "Oh, Armie" 

"Oh yeah, you like it. Like it with my tongue inside you, huh?" He nods, I can feel his hole flutter around my tongue. He is more than ready.

Slowly I push my cock inside him.  
"Ahhh Armie, YES YES! So big, I'm so full"  
His voice, his sounds, his moans are so amazing. "Your so responsive Timmy, so horny" I groan as I keep thrusting into him.  
Grabbing his hard cock, touching his sensitive head, and just moving my hand up and down.

His eyes roll, as I hit his spot. "More, more, more" he almost cries. I can feel heat building up inside my stomach. Timmy keeps clenching around my cock. He is close

I lifts him up, so he is sitting in my lap, facing me. Nailing his prostate over and over. "ARGHH, Armie, close, close. Cumming" my balls tighten up as Timmy's hands flies to my hair and pulls it. My huge body, around his small.

"Yeah, babe me too. Cum with me now" I thrust hard into him three times. Weightlessness hits me, I can hear Timmy call out my name. Feeling his wet cum, all over my chest. And even better, feeling my cock twitching inside him, filing him up. "Yes, yes fucking yes" I groan, Timmy keeps bouncing on my cock. 

We both collapse after our high.  
"Thank you" he smiles, at me. And I kiss his lips

 

\----------------  
My first every fanfic of "this kind" I hope it wasn't too bad. English isn't my first language.


	2. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio is desperate, he needs to cum. Luckily he has Oliver.

Elio and Oliver

The warm weather in Crema, makes everyone go outside. Elio also loves the nature, but sometimes it's just really nice being alone in the house. Or almost alone. Cause being with Oliver isn't really bad either.

Elio's pov

We are both sitting, in Olivers bed reading. Or at least im trying to, but to be honest it's really fucking hard to do, with an full on erection. My teenage body is fully working. Having Beautiful Oliver next to me, isn't really helping. I can smell him, masculine and a bit of sweaty, but in a nice way, a really nice way. 

I can fell my shorts being way too tight, on my cock. Every time I move, I get some sort of relief by the fabric moving over my hard cock. What should I do, I can't be like " Hey Oliver, I'm really hard and I need to cum."

Olivers pov.

I've noticed Elio squirming around for the last half hour. First I thought, he wasn't feeling well. But it only took one glace, at his crotch to see what the realt problem was. The guy had a boner. This was gonna be fun.

I tried to cuddle him more, putting my arm around his shoulder and nuzzling his curly hair. I would lie, if it didn't make me feel a little constricted in my otherwise loose shorts.

"Ohh!" A particular good squeeze around Elio's shoulder, made him make a sound, that made his hands fly up to his red cheeks of embarrassment. I just smiled, this was gonna be fun.

"Sorry, sorry" He mumbled through his hands. But this wasn't the way we were gonna play. "Nothing to say sorry for, I could feel you being hard for so long" I whispered in his ear, and that made him look weirdly at me. "I'm, I'm. Uh oh" Elio stumbled over the words, he is so cute when he gets nervous.

I placed my hands on his crotch, wow. I didn't know he was this hard. I could feel his cock twitching at my touches. And it also made him take a deep breath.

Elio's pov.

It took all my strengt, not to hump against Olivers hand. But I couldn't help making small noises.

"Am I offending you?" Oliver smirked, that dork. I could see the funny aspect, using my words against me. But right now, I really wanted some relief.

"Funny, but help me out please"

I shouldn't tell him twice. My shorts were replaced with his huge hand. Gripping my cock, pumping it up and down. "Ughh, Oli, need more.." I moaned. "What do you want Ellie?" He questioned me. To cum, I thought.

"Blow me, please" I knew I could easily cum, by him sucking me off.

He smiled a dirty smile at me, and scooted down between my legs. Cock standing up, praying for attention. 

His lips were so amazing, and the sounds. Him gagging when it hit the back of his throat. 

Olivers pov.

Elio were wiggling around on the bed, as I sucked and sucked his cock. Swallowing every bit, pre cum dripping into my mouth. I opened my own shorts, and pulled my cock out, starting to pump it, in the same rhythm as I was sucking Elio's cock. 

"Ugh, yes, yes, so good" Elio's moans went straight to my cock, making it twitch, and I felt that heat in my stomach. 

I licked his balls, gently creasing his cock with my cock. I looked up, and saw my Elio, looking so beautiful. Pre cum smeared across his thin tummy. I could feel myself, being extremely close, so I sucked and sucked, tasting him. Salty but sweet at the same time.

"Ollie, close really close.. urgh" he bucked his hips up, and made me gag. 

"Yeah, cum for me Elio" I said, pressing on his lower stomach. 

"Nurghhhhh" Elio almost jumped up and down on the bed. "Can't Oliver, need to but can't" 

His face were scrunched up, closed eyes, and hands gripping the bed sheets. "Of course you can" I said, and continued to pump his cock with my hand.

Elio's cheeks were red of exhaustion, still bucking his hips up against my hand. "So hard, need to cum" he moaned. Usually he would have come now, he must have something on his mind. But I knew an extra trick.

Sliding down to the end of the bed, grabbing Elio's thin legs, pulling him with me. Still pumping his now red cock, made him moan even louder. "Shh, your gonna cum in a bit sweetheart" I kissed his inner thigh, and he continued to release pre cum all over my hand, still chasing an orgasm. 

When I touched his perineum, he almost jumped out of my grib on his cock. "ARGhhh Oliver, cum, cum cumming!" 

"So good for me Ellie" I said to him

"Elio let go for me, I know you can do it. Relax" I pressed and massaged his perineum over and over. And finally he was send over edge. A beautiful sight, his cock spurting white stripes all over his stomach and my mouth. 

I pumped my own cock, listening to Elio's moans, and I came hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time ;)


	3. At the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual vistit to the doctors

*Age differences*   
———————  
It's that time of the year. Timmothée is sitting at the doctor waiting for the doctor, to call him in.

He wasn't really scared, he had, had the same doctor since he was 5 years old. Good but old Dr. Winston.

"Timothée Chalamet" said the secretary, and he got up. And walked with her, to the examine room. "So Dr. Winston is unfortunately sick and off work today. But Dr. Hammer will take good care of you" She smiled as she opened the door.

Fuck. Dr. Hammer wasn't anything like Dr.Winston. Timothee looked at a man, a young muscular man, that all around represented beauty and sexiness. Timothée just stood open mouthed staring.

Dr. Hammer gave him a smile. "Hi, Timothée I'm here instead of Dr. Winston today, I hope you don't mind" Dr. Hammer came close enough to Timmothée that they could shake hands. God, he even smelled good.

" I, uhm. No I don't mind. And also, uhm just call me Timmy" Timothée nervously said. Why was he like this.

" Okay sure, then you can call me Armie. I'm not really into that all Doctor thing" he smiled and patted the examination table. And Timothée got up there.

"So your 17 years old" Armie asked as he looked on the clipboard, Timmy nodded. Armie first checked his mouth, the lungs, heart? Plus and so on.

"Your heart as racing a bit" Armie said. He was right, Timmy prayed for it to stop, but there was something about Armie, that made it go this way.

During all the checks, something had happened. Timmy's pants were defiantly too tight, in a particularly area. All the touches, from another man. That man, had made him so hard.

"So, we have to check your prostate, as the next thing" Armie smiled and guided Timmy off the table.

Shit, Timmy thought to himself, he was gonna show is hard on, to his really hot doctor.   
"Is that, is that really necessarily?" Timmy asked, looking up at Armie. Armie pattes his shoulder. "Yes, it's really important to be checked up once in a while"

Luck wasn't with Timmy. So he had to pull his pants down.  
Armies mouthed a O. When he saw Timmy's problem. "I, I... uhm... I'm sorry" Timmy looked down in embarrassment. So he couldn't see Armie staring at his cock. It was really big, for a 17 year old. And it looked amazing to Armie.

"It happens" Armie shrugged his shoulders. But no, it never had happened to him. 

Timmy yelped when Armie took his balls in his hand. Massaging them, for medical reasons of course. It was just so hard, to focus on. When his body already was begging for release.

"Please cough" Armie said trying to stay professional. He went behind Timmy, and began lubeing his finger up. The cold sensation, in Timmy's warm body "Oh,oh... shit" he moan 

Still finger inside him, poking his spot. Armie started to tease his hole a little more, this was for sure not legal. But did they care?   
"So Timmy, are you sexually active?" Armie asked with a lustful tone. It chocked Timmy a little at first, but then he just shook his head.

"So no girls?" Armie asked again.  
"I'm not really into girls" Timmy said.  
"Oh okay" Armie said, hiding a huge smile.

He creased Timmy's hole, pumping in and out. Timmy biting his lip, he thought that Armie should have been finished finding his prostate now.   
A hard thrust, made a long drop of pre cum fall down from Timmy's cock. "Ahhhhhh" he moaned. Slamming his hands over his mouth. He could feel Armies breath against his neck.

"Should I help you, with your little problem" he said, if Timmy wasn't fully hard, he would defiantly be it now.   
"Please" Timmy answered. As he felt light kisses down his spine, until he could feel the fingers in his hole being pulled out. He clenched his hole, wanting it to be full again.

"Just wait" Armie pulled out a condom, sliding it on himself. Timmy's eyes were almost falling out, like he thought he was big, but surly he hadn't seen Armie. Armie smirked, when he saw Timmy's impression. "Like it?" He sais and Timmy nodded.

The cock was so much fuller that the fingers. Hitting Timmy's prostate over and over. Bringing him close to release. "Ugh, ugh" moan after moan escaping Timmy's lips.  
"You feel so tight, I can feel you clench around me" Armie moaned back.  
Billing at Timmy's nipples. Grabbing his cock from behind. Keeping a good speed thrusting in and out. He started to wank Timmy off, really impressed by such a stamina.

"Oh, yeah! Armie fuck!! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum" Timmy trying to get Armies cock, even deeper into him.

"Yeah baby boy, you've been so good"   
Armie said and watched Timmy's face scrunch. "Yes,yes yes yes!" White cum stood out off Timmy's cockhead. And Armie kept thrusting, so timmy could ride out his release.

He slowly pulled out, Timmy cried out, when he felt his hole being so empty.  
"Did you cum too?" He looked up at Armie to ask. "Doesn't matter" Armie just pulled of the condom. But Timmy wasn't having that. He grabbed Armies hand, to Armies surprise. And then Armie felt a huge sensation of pleasure. Timmy's lips wrapped around his still hard cock. "More, please More" he pleaded. And Timmy were so good, soon he felt his orgasm coming. He didn't have time to warn Timmy. It hit him so strong. "Ohhhhhh" Armie shot his load into Timmy's mouth. Cum all over his lips and chins, he picked Timmy up, and kissed his lips.


	4. Please harder

It's a cold December night. Elio and Oliver are watching tv in their living room. They just moved into, the two of them together.

Elio pov.  
I sat between Oliver's muscular thighs, he smelled amazing, I could feel him playing with my curls. 

I knew what kinda night it was going to be. I have had a boner the entire time, of watching this stupid tv show, and I wanted Oliver to touch me.

I got up on my knees, facing him. He gave me a sort of confused look. 

Then I crashed into a huge kiss, and he kissed back. We snogged for a couple minuets. My hands exploring all over his body, I knew it so well for all the nights in Créma. 

"Elio, what do you want" he said, taking a break, but still giving me kisses down my neck. "You inside me" I said. I could feel myself clench my hole, wanting him to feel me up, with his big cock. 

"Sure princess" he smiled, I kissed him hard. My tongue twirling inside his mouth, my hand found it's way, down to his half hard cock. I started to massage it, feeling it grow. "Oh, Elio keeping going" he moaned, while he pressed himself into my hand.

I slipped his pants off, feeling how hard he was. I gasped at a sudden sensation of pleasure. Oliver's fingers were creasing my hole, I buckled back, to get those fingers inside me. "Easy love, I'm prepping you" but I wasn't having it, I needed something now. I needed to feel full.

"Please Oliver, please fuck me. Hard" I whispered in his ears. Still a hand on his cock, I felt it twitch in excitement. I've thought about it for a while, but I haven't yet had the guts to tell him, about that fantasy.

"Are you sure, I mean we never"  
Oliver panted, rocking hips back and fourth, to find my hand. I nodded, I was sure. My entire body were hot and needy.

"Ohhhh, shittt" A painful yet pleasurable feeling, spread through my body. I felt my hole stretch.   
"Oh, Oliver I'm so full" I moaned. Oliver kissed my neck, I asked him to continue. "Please hard, I want it hard"

Thrust after thrust, Oliver was so big, and my not prepped hole, expanded.   
I bucked my hips up, when he found my prostate. "Oliver, uh, Oliver" I felt my orgasm coming. "Baby, I'm close" Oliver's hand found my cock, and began to pump. It send me over edge. I came, and he kept hitting that amazing spot, that made me see stars.

I could feel him, shooting his load into me. It made it all better. He pulled slowly out, and went back to kissing me. 

"Oh babe" he looked down, and I saw blood dripping down from my hole. 

It didn't hurt, but I still got a bit scared. Oliver saw that, and moved between my legs. Oh no, his tongue found my now loose rim. Long licks, made me moan and wiggle. I love him so much


End file.
